1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry treating apparatus, and more particularly, a laundry treating apparatus that has a space as large as possible for receiving laundry and in which laundry is smoothly moved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laundry treating apparatuses mean all of the apparatuses that handle or treat clothes and bedclothes (hereafter, referred to as ‘laundry’) such as washing, drying, and smoothing of laundry at home or laundries. As the laundry treating apparatuses, there are a washing machine that removes contaminants from laundry, using chemical decomposition between water and a detergent and physical actions between water and the laundry, a drying machine that dries wet laundry by spinning the laundry, and a refresher that prevents allergy due to laundry and simply wash laundry by ejecting heated vapor to the laundry.
The drying machine is an appliance that dries usually washed laundry, using high-temperature air. Drying machines are generally equipped with a drum that receives laundry and rotates. High-temperature dry air is supplied into a drum rotating with a laundry therein and the wet air in the drum is discharged. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to secure a maximum space for the drum, because the drum can rotated in the drying machine.